It's all because of a Switchover!
by KyuuuChan
Summary: Because of a little accident, something has gone wrong between Daisuke and Ken. What is it? Read to found it!


Another story. Don't worry, I've just planned about three or four chapters ^^ (But I will try to make this possible for three chapters only)

This fics didn't have any connection with my other fics. This fics was focus on Daisuke and Ken.

AND THIS IS NOT YAOI! Mostly about Daisuke and Ken's friendship. With some hints of couples.

_Summary: As usual, I don't own Digimon and if I owned them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Chapter 1: When the accident happened

Daisuke's POV

Today is the most important day in my life: I will attend soccer games. Just like last year, I have to compete against Ken's school, again. Last year, my school was lost. And I hope, this year we will win this game! Plus, Ken said that his black spore was vanished little by little, so he didn't make sure that they will win this year. And yes! We've trained so hard for this big game!

"Ganbatte Daisuke-kun!" Said Takeru to me. He came to watch today's soccer. He said it was very interesting to watch both of his best friends compete to each other.

"You can do it!" Said Patamon, who was laid on Takeru's hat.

"Make sure you win this time!" Said Hikari-chan to me. She also came to watch even thought she didn't really exciting about soccer.

"Don't mess it!" Said Tailmon who is next to Hikari-chan.

"Try not to make some mistakes, got it?" Said Taichi-senpai. As a former soccer team in Odaiba elementary, it is very nice to see him in this game.

"Daisuke-san, don't you see Ken-san as your enemies, okay?" Said Iori to me.

"Daisuke-kun, don't you ever hurt Ken-kun! Like last year! Got it?" Said Miyako to me. I nodded. Matte? Hurt?

"Hey! I didn't hurt him! That's an accident!" I answered Miyako.

Soon, our coach was call me, to have a preparation, like an early exercise, and the rules of the games. And soon, Ken's school was coming. And yes, I can see him. He smile to me, but not with an evil smile like last year. This time, it was a friendly smile, and full of kindness.

* * *

Nobody's POV

"This is very exciting, to watch both Ken-san and Daisuke-kun compete to each other. Not as an enemy, but as a bestfriend" Said Takeru to all of them.

"Yeah. I remember it clearly. Last year Daisuke hurt Ken's leg by accident" Said Taichi.

"Yeah, and it just reminds me about.. something" Said Hikari.

"About what?" Asked Patamon to her.

"Well, it reminds me of.. of Bakemon who is disguise itself as all of us" Answered Hikari, who was starting to giggle.

"Hikari-chan, don't you ever reminds me about it! It just made a sense! I mean, how come that Daisuke-kun didn't know that it was an impostor of Bakemon?!" Said Miyako as she start to get annoy. "And plus, that's Kaiser Ken, not my Ichijouji Ken!" Added Miyako.

"Nani? Your Ichijouji Ken?" Asked Iori to Miyako.

"Eh? I mean….." Answered Miyako.

"Well, this also reminds me something about… about you who asked Daisuke-kun for Ken-san's signature" Said Hikari as she start to laugh.

"Yeah, I also remember you hold Daisuke-kun's hands for the next day. Because he was shake Ken-san's hand" Said Takeru as he start to get play along.

"And feel like you didn't want to let it." Added Tailmon.

"So, Miyako-san, who is your choice? Daisuke or Ken?" Asked Chibimon with a very innocent voice.

"Baka question! Of course I will choose…" As she answered, Taichi asked all of them to shut up, 'cause the game was ready to start.

After the two different schools be acquainted to each other, the game was start. Tamachi elementary school was score the goal first. Even thought Ken didn't have his black spore, he still play it very good. Soon, Odaiba elementary school was score their goal. The two different schools were chase the goal to each other.

"BREAK TIME!" Said the coach after he blow his whistle.

* * *

Daisuke's POV

"The score now is 2-1. Not bad at all, Daisuke" Said Taichi to me.

"You really trained so hard for today, eh?" Said Takeru to me.

"Of course I am! I've waited for this moment so long!" I answered Takeru's question. So far, I feel so satisfied for today's game.

"Really? I though you just want to impress Hikari-san, eh?" Asked Iori. Yeah, that's part of… reason.

"Don't you say something like that" Said HIkari as she sighed and I know that she didn't like it *sigh*.

"But Daisuke-kun, you are not as cool as Ken-kun you know!" Said Miyako to me. I nodded and suddenly..

"NANI? COULD YOU REPEAT IT?" I shouted at her. I didn't accept her statement!

"Ken-kun was so cool you know. When he kick the ball, he looks like a prince who is ready to pick her princess with his white horse. Ken-kun, could you score your goal to my heart, please?" Answered Miyako as she start to interlocking both of her fingers and daydreaming. All of us were just sweatdrop.

"Motomiya! Time for the second game!" Shouted my coach by a sudden.

"Ah, I gotta go! Don't forget to support on me! Especially you, Hikari-chan!" I said as I hope.

"Whatever…" That's what she answer. All of them were just laugh, especially Tailmon and Takeru. I feel so defeated..

* * *

"Ah, Daisuke-san!" Said Ken to me as I arrived at field.

"Hey Ken, what's going on?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I just want to say hello to you. By the way, you played so well, eh?" Said Ken to me.

"Yeah. I've trained so hard for this big day. You too eh? Even Miyako was crazy because she watch your game" I said to him. His face was confuse. "Anyway, I gotta go, or my coach will get angry" I said as I left him.

And soon, the play was start again. Still, my school and Ken's school were chase the goal to another. Now our goals is 3 for Ken's school, and 1 for my school! What? 3-1? I didn't realized this! I should chase it! should, should, should! I've trained so hard for this! I didn't want to waste our train!

I tried so hard! I play and play, but it get much worse, cause I played it uncontrolled. Plus, my consentrate was down. Because of that, now our score were rather far, from 3-1 to be 5-1. I was panic. I didn't think anything right now. I just want focus to be a winner. I want to win, I should win! And because of that, suddenly….

BRAK!

* * *

Nobody's POV

"Hey, what's happen with Daisuke-kun?" Asked Hikari to all of them.

"It looks like he didn't consentrate. Maybe he was out of energy?" Responded Takeru.

"Or maybe he's just remember about how you defeat him in basket last autumn?" Said Hikari as she start to giggle about it.

"I don't know, but I hope he didn't" Answered Takeru as he sighed.

"If he continued it, their team won't win" Said Taichi using his speculation.

"What do you mean, Taichi-senpai?" Asked Iori to Taichi's statement.

"This is just like a basket. If someone was out of control, the team will be disorganize" Explained Takeru to him.

"Oh, I didn't think about it." Responded Iori as he suddenly heard couchs were yelling for help.

"What happened?!" Asked Taichi.

"WA! DAISUKE!" Shouted Chibimon as he look Daisuke was faint in the field, who was held by Miyako. She immediately put her hands to Chibimon's mouth.

"SSHH! They all will recognize you!" Said Miyako to Chibimon.

"Matte, He was hit Ken-san!" Said Hikari to all of them.

"Eh? Ah yes! They hit to each other!" Said Takeru.

All of them watch both Ken and Daisuke were faint. And their coachs was brought them to the medical room. Soon, they both were change by extra player.

"AHH! KEN-KUN!" Shouted Miyako.

* * *

Medical Room

Daisuke's POV

I woked up. I have a terrible headache. I tried to remember what happened. Ah! I remember that I've hit Ken! Is he also fainted? I must say sorry to him!

"Ken-kun? Are you okay? Is that hurt?" It was Miyako's voice. Matte, Ken? She calls me Ken?

"They both hit very hard to each other, I'm sure it was very hurt" It was Taichi-senpai's voice.

"If I could lend my Kendo-protector, I will lend to him. Poor Ken-san." It was Iori's voice. Matte, He also calls me Ken?

I sit on the medical's room bed. And said "What are you talking about? I'm Daisuke!" I yelled.

"Hey? Are you still got a headache? You are really Ichijouji Ken, eh?" Said Taichi-senpai to me. Matte..? I'm.. Ichijouji.. Ken?

Ken's POV

I woked up, I have a terrible headache. I tried to remember what happened. Ah! I remember that I've hit Daisuke! Is he also fainted? I must say sorry to him!

"Daisuke-kun? Have you awake?" It was Takeru-san's voice. Matte, Daisuke?

"Are you okay? Chibimon was worried about you. So are we, Daisuke-kun" It was Hikari-san's voice. Matte, she also calls me Daisuke?

I sit on the medical's room bed. And said to both of them. "Umm, gomennasai. Hikari-san, Takeru-san, But I think both of you were talking with the wrong people. Daisuke-san was lay next to me, eh?" I asked both of them.

"Ha? Are you sick Daisuke-kun? Matte? Since when you called me 'Hikari-san'? Usually you called me 'Hikari-chan', right?" Asked Hikari-san to me. Usually I called her Hikari-san, eh? Daisuke-kun?

"And since when you called me 'Takeru-san'? You never called me like that, ne, Daisuke-kun?" Asked Takeru-san to… Daisuke-kun?

Both's POV

And I look at my hand. It wasn't my hand! I touch my hair and my face. This all also wasn't mine! And finally, I do the most horrible things that maybe was impossible but possible: I looked at someone who was laying next to my bed .

"NANI?" I said as I shouted. All of them just give a confusing expression.

Daisuke's POV (In Ken's body)

"Hey Ken? What's up with you?" Asked Taichi-senpai to me as he put his hand to my forehead.

"Maybe he still sick because of that. Poor Ken-kun. I will yell at him later! Don't worry Ken-kun!" Said Miyako to me. Yell? What?

"What are you talking about? Yelling? Why should you yelled at me?" I shouted to her and I didn't recognize that I was talking to her using Ken's body.

"What are you talking about, Ken-kun? I want to yell at Daisuke, not you" She answered me gently.

"Hey, I'm Daisuke! Motomiya Daisuke! You should believe it!" Answered me to her.

"You are Ken-kun! Ichijouji Ken!" Responded Miyako.

Ken's POV (In Daisuke's body)

"Daisuke-kun, are you okay? Is Ken-san's head hit you very hard?" Asked Takeru-san, worry.

"Is that hurt?" Asked Hikari-san. She also worry.

"Well, they both hit until they faint. It is a natural if they both still got headache" Said Takeru-san. I didn't dare to any words. I mean, how come I was trap in Daisuke-san's body? And suddenly, Miyako-san was come to me, grabbed my shirt. Or Daisuke-san's shirt?

"DAISUKE-KUN BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KEN-KUN! HE WAS GET A HEADACHE YOU KNOW?!" Yelled Miyako-san to me.

"I didn't hit him! We both hit to each other! That's not my fault!" Shouted Daisuke-san, who trap inside my body.

"KEN-KUN, YOU DON'T NEED TO DEFEND HIM! HE DIDN'T DESERVE IT!" Answered Miyako to Daisuke-san or.. me? She continue to shake me with my shirt. I cough, and finally, I said a word from.. Daisuke-san's mouth...

"Umm.. Minna, could all of you just… out from this room? I have… I have something important to talk.. With Dai.. Ken!" I said, trying to act like Daisuke-san, even thought I was nervous. They all nodded. Soon, all of them were out from medical room.

"DAISUKE-SAN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH US?" I asked him who was in.. my body..

"I DON'T KNOW? AM I STILL DREAMING? IF IT WAS A DREAM, I WANT TO WAKE UP!" Answered him to.. me... Soon, he pinch his cheek very hard, to know if this is real or not. But, It was hurt. This isn't a dream.

"THIS WAS REAL! WE BOTH WERE SWITCHOVER! WHAT SHOULD I DO? GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!" Said Daisuke-san.

"I don't know! This is crazy!" I said to Daisuke-san

"What should we do then?" He asked me.

"Maybe the best thing that we could do now is acting to be each other. Me as you, and you as me. Keep this as a secret. Not only with our families, but also with other Chosen Children plus our Digimon. 'Cause I think all of them will think that we both crazy. I will think the solution about this" Explained me to.. my body..

"So, you means that I should act to be you, go back to your house, sleep in your room, and come to your school tomorrow? So do you?" He answered. I nodded. "IT WAS HARD! I'M NOT SURE I COULD DO IT!" Added Daisuke-san.

"I know this is hard. But there's nothing left to do! I don't know what should we do now!" Answered me, full of.. hopeless.

"Yeah, that's true.." He answered, also hopeless.

* * *

Nobody's POV (Outside the medical room)

"Hey, Is something wrong with Ken?" Said Taichi to all of them.

"And there's something wrong with Daisuke-kun" Answered Takeru to Taichi.

"Ken-kun said that he was Daisuke-kun. He was dreaming, eh?" Said Miyako as she start to laugh.

"And Daisuke-kun also act like Ken-san. He suddenly act so polite to both of us, especially to Takeru-kun" Answered Hikari.

"But Ken-san yelled at Miyako-san. He never did that since he wasn't a Digi-Kaiser anymore, eh?" Said Iori.

All of them were thinking. And soon, all of them were talk about something together: Impossible, Haha!

* * *

*Note: Okay, this chapter was end. The next chapter will tell about how this two act to be like each other with each family, haha!

Tamachi elementary school is Ken's school (based on Digimon Adventure 02)

Anyway, please review! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars! *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


End file.
